


Becoming man

by Kaji_NightMoon



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abusive Parents, Cannon Typical Violence, Crossdressing, First published fic, Forced Masturbation, Friendzone, Gang Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marijuana, Medical Drugs, Medication, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn, Theres some Rude/Chelsea in one chapter, Trans Male Character, Trans Reno, Transitioning, Transphobia, Undercover Missions, boy finally getting his hormones, more tags coming with further chapters, omg they were roommates, sex slaves, somehow this will still turn gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaji_NightMoon/pseuds/Kaji_NightMoon
Summary: This story will evolve around Reno doing the transitioning from female to male and starts before he is actually a Turk member and will most likely go on till the OG/Remake storyline. It will involve a lot of drama, hurt and unrequited gayness.Trigger warning: Reno did not grow up in an excepting householdAnd maybe I’ll find a better summary after writing more chapters...
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there....
> 
> Thanks go out to my boyfriend who somehow inspired this whole thing after a late night discussion, he is also my lab rat/ examination object. 
> 
> Please note that this is my first published fic 
> 
> And have fun

She woke up early in the morning. Rare enough. Walking into her makeshift bathroom looking up into the mirror. She didn’t do that usually, the glass was shattered with reason, she heard her reflection laugh. Laugh like it always did. She took the knife, she had hidden in there for this day. 

Breathing in. She raised the knife to her neck.

Breathing out. Long red locks fell to the ground.

_He_ would not come back anyways, she thought, not after today. She watched her reflection inside the shattered mirror. Bathing in the silence. For once the reflection didn’t mock her. The haircut wasn’t good, but it was enough to keep the demons quiet.

“Reana…!!! Get your ass down here.“ 

She rolled her eyes as her mother's voice ripped her out of thoughts. She grabbed her clothing and a beanie, stuffing her hair inside trying to hide that she cut her hair. Running downstairs, finding her father on the couch, already drunk watching the results of the last chocobo race. 

“Useless brat. Deck the table will ya…? And what’s up with that stupid thing on your head…?“ 

“Yes mother…. It’s called a beanie, Mother...“ 

Doing as she was told was the easiest way to stay out of trouble. At least as long as she’s within reach of her father's hands, or anything her mother could throw at her. The morning was one of many. “Get me another beer“, “watch ya mouth young missy“ and so on. The less she said the better, the less she could get her parents pissed. It only worked long enough till she was within reach of her father's hands. He ripped the beanie of her head and went wild upon seeing her short hair. She had to take a few hits before she managed to get it back, and stormed out of the house. 

After running a few miles she stopped, vanished into an alley, slipping out of the loose hoodie. Sorting her appearance as a group comes close.

“Hey Reno, ya made it out in time…“ one of them shouted.

“Shit ya father beat ya again…? Fuckin’ bastard…“ a secon one said.

“A usual mornin’ what did ya expect… that I get kisses when they see I cut ma hair ?“ _She_ said.

_She,_ no **He** , joined the group of his friends. They made their way through the sector. His group was respected if not feared, they kind of ran the sector and if they could not fix it, they knew who could. That also meant having a few advantages. Including tattoos for underage members, today was Renos turn. He has been part of the group since he was 10, five years now. He had decided to get his face tattooed, as a visible warning and to cover up a scar his father inflicted when he first found out he joined that gang. He would most likely do more if he found out _his daughter_ led it by now. Reno took over the part of busting skulls, he might be wiry, but strong nonetheless. 

The facial tattoos still were painful, by far more than he had thought it would. Half an hour later he sported a pair of symmetrical stripes running over his cheek bones, perfectly hiding the scar on his left cheek. He stepped out of the parlour showing them off to his friends.

“Damn, dude … ya look awesome, good thing ya now livin’ with us…“ Jay stated. He was one of Renos' closest friends and his parents were accepting enough to have agreed to take Reno in once he made the big step.

“Yeah…. ma parents would have killed me for it…“ he laughed.

They spend the rest of the day taking care of the Sector 4 slums problems and Reno took out his nervousness on some unlucky bastards that caused too many problems. In the end they were sitting on the roof of an abandoned building, overseeing the area. Reno, splattered in blood, was balancing on the ledge while the others ate some lunch made as a thanks from some elderly women. His mind running circles at the surgery he was facing. 

“Gettin’ cold feet over there ?“ Jay asked.

“Nah… I’m good…. just nervous….“ He continued his deadly dance. Swallowing down how much he’s actually scared.

Surgery in the slums had nothing to do with anything someone topside would understand under that term. While surgery topside meant that they would go into a hospital, get a proper narcotic, a well trained surgeon and some mako medicine or even materia aftercare. Surgery in the slums meant a dance with death. So naturally Reno was scared when he boarded the train towards the wallmarket in the company of Jay and his parents. 

— 20 Minutes till the surgery—

Reno was pacing up and down the waiting room.

“Relax my dear…. everything will be fine“ Jay's mother tried her best to soothe him down.

“Thanks Mary…“ he said, an helpless expression on his face still pacing up and down.

— 5 Minutes left —

“Reana Smith.“ a man standing in the door to the operation room barked and Reno flinched at his real name but nodded and walked towards him. Only taking a short glance back to them. 

Once inside he was told to undress, was handed liquor to keep his nerves at bay and something to bite down to. That’s it. He laid down, fearing if he closes his eyes that he won’t open them again. Reno managed to stay awake during the first 20 minutes before passing out from the pain.

———————————————

When he woke up again, he was laying in a soft bed and the pain was manageable. Looking around he noticed that he was back at Jays home. I survived, he thought. Mary was still busy preparing the room, sitting down on the edge of the bed as she noticed that Reno was awake.

“How are you feeling, young man…?“ she asked softly.

“Happy…. but tired“ he looked over to her. Watching her as she put a green orb down on the nightstand. His eyes widened.

“In case you need it my dear.“ she carefully pushed some loose strands out of his face. “Now rest“

“A cure materia...? Thank you… I never thought I’d see a real one…“ he already drifted off to sleep, hearing her silently chuckle as she left the room. He slept for what felt like hours and only woke up to the stinging pain in his chest becoming unbearable. Careful to not rip the seams Reno tried to reach for the materia. Pressing it to his chest. Once the green light surrounded him he let out a soft moan as the pain finally subsided. 

————————

It got better from day to day and even though the scars looked kind of nasty, they at least healed fast thanks to the materia. Reno was back on his feet after a few weeks of only slumping around Jay’s family home. He was more than happy that they offered him to stay there, just thinking about what might have happened if he returned home made him feel sick. 

After about 2 and a half months of resting he was back on the streets. His shirt hanging half open from his shoulders, showing off his now flat chest to the point of nearly showing the scars too. Reno made a gruesome hobby out of eliminating everyone not accepting his choice and now led a subgroup working as clean up commando. It consisted of a few young men, not afraid to get their hands dirty, mainly working in the shadows. 

It didn’t take long till they drew the attention of something way more dangerous than the self onto them. Shinra had its own way of dealing with revolting groups, they either vanish, or start to work for the company. And Reno just waited for them to show up, they could be his ticket out of the slums, or at least a source of money to pay for the medication and the remaining surgery. 

They showed up when he nearly gave up thinking about it. It was a morning like everyone before, but when Reno came down stares he was treated by the whole family and a cake. Right, he thought to himself, it’s my birthday. His real parents never celebrated it with him. They said it was a gift enough that they left him alive over the last year. And now being greeted by cake and actual presents overwhelmed him enough to make him cry. 

When he left for duty that day he wore the bracelet with a Lightning materia shard he had gotten from his new family. Reno was fidgeting around with it as he stood guard at the door of the convenience store they had built up, watching the people passing by. Just the presence of him usually kept them from doing bullshit. What Reno didn’t expect was meeting his real parents. 

His body froze and his blood started to boil. He just stared at the drunken bastard, ignoring the men in black suits that crept close from a small alley. Once Renos father saw him his face grew red with anger, he charged at him, gripping his collar and pushed Reno against the wall of the store.

“Ya little whore think ya could hide from me did ya ?“ he landed the first heavy hit. Letting his view wander down his _daughter's_ body he set for another heavy punch. “Ya filthy slut look what ya have done to ya body. Ya will never be a man, did ya hear me Reana ?!?!? Ya always be a pathetic excuse as a daughter, I should have kil…“ 

Reno activated the lightning material and pushed his fist into his father’s stomach, watching him stumble backwards. The drunken man was now boiling with rage, charging at him again, but this time Reno was prepared.he fought with his father for a short while, till he had wrestled him down and had him in a deathlock, ready to snap his neck, choking him enough to make him gasp for air till he finally went silent.

“You are who they call red-lightning, right?“ one of the suits spoke. Reno did not react, too busy running his mind if he should really kill his father. “Takes a lot to kill his own father… We might have a job for you, well if you are really that capable as they say...“ 

They are mocking you, Reno thought, don’t listen.

“What’s in it for me ?“ Reno growled, still focused on his father's death fight in his arms.

“Proper education, good payment and medical care…. a life topside beyond laws…“ He shrugged. “Nothing for weak people.“ 

He turned as Reno still did not react, taking it as a no for his offer, but a familiar crack followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground made him smile. 

“Pack your things boy, we will pick you up at the train station at 8pm…“ he said, waving Reno off as he walked away. 

Reno sank to the ground next to his father's dead body. Killing him was hitting differently than what he had done before. He took a few shaking breaths before he rose back onto his feet. Walking back home, he talked to Mary and Jacob. Telling them about the offer and that he would accept it. They all agreed that it would be the best for Reno to let him go even if it was painful. Mary cooked a wonderful dinner before the three of them escorted him to the station, to bid him farewell.

Taking a deep breath Reno entered the platform, seeing the man from before now accompanied by a young wutain man. Both just nodded and mounted the train going topside with him. He stayed quiet the whole time, thinking if it really was worth it. 

Once they arrived at the Station of Sector 0, the two of them led Reno inside the massive Shinra Building. And into the quarters for the new recruits. Reno entered a room already occupied by three other young men. Too tired to deal with any of them he just dropped his bag to the ground and laid down on the empty bed. Falling asleep without intending to. The next few days would be worse enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning depiction of medical drug use.

The training of the new recruits started a week after Reno arrived at sector 0. During that week he had enough time to get to know the others, most of them were strange loners and all were male. 

It was hard to survive for Reno, no single showers and no place to change out of the eyesight of some other recruits, leaving him in a constant fear of being found out. It was already annoyed enough to be constantly teased about his size and about how girly and wiry he looked. 

Reno confided his problem to Veld, asking for any chance of proper medical treatment. Veld promised him that they could look into it if he would make it through the first weeks.

The only one who didn’t mock him was that young costan man, Reno learned that he flung out of the army. He didn’t say why, but he barely talked at all, making him Reno's favorite. That man, Rude, was one of his roommates and he even let Reno take over the top bunk bed. He was a bit older than Reno, and emitted his own kind of cool and collected aura that kept Reno somewhat at bay. 

Once The recruits started training Reno understood why Veld said he would have to make it through the testing phase. They went through an ordeal of training sessions and lessons about adequate behaviour, common knowledge and basic army skills and tactics. But the worst was most likely that they were entrusted real weapons of choice and sent them against low ranked soldiers.

—————————————

By the time the testing phase ended they were reduced to about less than half of them. Most of them were scrubbed off walls or floors after a training session went wrong, and Reno was more than happy that his own problems were the theoretical lessons. But Rude seemed to be more than happy to provide help, or he thought so, hard to tell from someone stone faced and silent. If he didn’t already have heard his voice Reno might as well have believed he was not able of speaking. 

—————————————

After the first two month had passed he finally received a note telling him when and where to show up. And so Reno once more sat in a doctor’s office nervously fidgeting around. The result, an experimental hormone based drug. Since all Turks are dispensable, they could as well try it on Reno. But he was fine with it. A shot of this stuff a week and an appointment once a month, for the next year. Then they’ll see.

The plan was good, till Reno tried to find a safe place to shoot the medicine into his body. In the end he did it under the blanket, every Monday morning before getting up. Ramming the injector into his thigh, biting the pillow to muffle his whines. But the medicine, or drug if you will, did his job, it did send him through a second puberty. Over the first year Reno grew about 5 inches, his voice dropped and his figure changed to a more angular silhouette.

——————————————

A year has passed, and the doctors were more than happy with the outcome of his transition. His appointments got reduced to a half year period. Reno started to rocked up ranks, much to the envy of others. Rude just tags along, the two of them got teamed up because of their chemistry about half a year into their training. Much to Reno’s displeasure. He told everyone who asked that he didn’t like his emotionless way, but it was quite the opposite, he liked him too much. And now being teamed up and having a shared apartment, like most work partners have, makes it only worse. 

The first time they enter their apartment both of them just stand in the hallway staring at the size of it. Both of them expected a small apartment barley holding the necessities. But the apartment was neither small, nor was it empty or plain. 

From the small hallway holding a closet and a mirror, full bodied, reno thought groaning in his head. One would enter a Living area with an open kitchen, everything was simple but the designer interior gave it a certain kick. Behind it another small hallway leading to the bedrooms and a bath. Reno claimed the first room for himself, rude not complaining, and took a look at the bathroom after he put his bag with his little belongings into his room. And now he was standing in the doorway staring into the bathroom.

“Hmm?”

“A fuckin’ bathtub… separate from the shower….” Reno looked over his shoulder in disbelief.

Rude looked into the bathroom, gave an approving nod and trotted off back into the living room. Reno followed humming happily, watching rude scan through the kitchen, finding the cabinets full with the basics for cooking.

“Hey Rude, do ya know how to cook?” Reno leans against the kitchen island.

“Nana told me….” He nodded. ||Three words?, that’s a record...|| Reno thought.

“Are ya plannin’ to cook tonight or are we celebratin’ ? Would pay for beer and pizza….” He made his way towards the door, stopping, keys already in hand.

“Just pizza… we got work tomorrow, you know that Reno.” Rude closed the cabinets, looking over to Reno, or at least he thinks Rude looked at him.

“Who did think I would get a full sentence out of ya…” He opened the door, waving Rude off with a chuckle. “Be back in a moment..”

“Reno…” He sighed as the door fell shut after the redhead. While he waited for Reno to return, Rude stored away his few belongings and turned on the tv. He sat down on the couch, pulling off his shades while massaging the bridge of his nose. Putting them on the coffee table he leans back, accidentally dozing off. 

“Sleepin’ at 8? What are ya? 60…?” Reno snickered as he put the pizza boxes and a six pack beer down. 

“Resting my eyes…” Rude sat back up, fetching his pizza. Reno in the meantime scouted the kitchen for a bottle opener, only turning around as he hears one of the bottles being opened. 

“First ya say ya don’t want one…. then ya hide the bottle opener…” Reno dropped onto the floor next to rudes feet, holding his hand out. 

“You don’t need one…” 

“I …. what??” Reno looked up from his pizza.

“You don’t need one…” Rude repeated himself, taking another bottle. “You use an edge… and...” 

Rude looked down at reno and opened the bottle, as said with the edge of the table, without even paying attention to it. Reno now stared at him open mouthed, taking the bottle as it was offered. 

“Cheers, to a good partnership.” Reno raised his bottle, Rude grunted in agreement and took the first sip.

The evening continued on with a few beers, Renos endless chatting and Rudes occasional grunting or humming. Both left for their rooms way after midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear,
> 
> So baby now finally got his medication and starts to have crushies...
> 
> Next chapter might get a bit more sad/hurting... 
> 
> And a tiny, tiny bit smutty


	3. Chapter 3: The friendzone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There‘s some Rude/Chelsea in this chapter, combined with a very Heartbroken Reno. Keep those tissues at Hand for this emotional roller coaster ride.
> 
> Next chapter might actually finally get smutty....

As the years went by the two of them grew inseparable and the daily routine was set to stone after just half a year. Reno was the first to occupy the bath, taking his medicine Monday’s like always, they walk over to the main building picking up breakfast on their way. Lunch was eaten in the cafeteria of the Shinra tower, dinner depending on the day was either following their take out schedule Reno build up or Rude cooked in the evening. A perfect symbiosis, carefully maintained. Till she came….

Rude got up earlier, needed longer in the bathroom, forgot to bring Coffee for Reno because his mind was somewhere else and Reno hated it. He cursed that woman, mostly because she got what he wanted. Rude. 

Reno had tried his best over the last few years, to get out of the friendzone that he was stuck in. At least he knew Rude wasn’t completely straight, but seeing him so lovesick, made Reno want to throw up. Everything went out of balance, their harmony and symbiosis nearly gone. 

It threw Reno off, enough to start making mistakes. 

The first was slight. One morning he was too tired to watch his voice, hormones did a good job but sometimes, especially after long nights, his voice still cracks up making him sound like a teenage boy. Rude just raised a brow and took Renos “long night out just hoarse“ without further complaints.

The second mistake was worse. Reno never left his room without a shirt. His dress shirt may be halfway unbuttoned per default, but he felt uncomfortable with everything that doesn’t hide the scars. So of course he nearly freaked out when he heard Rude that morning, he had just come home after a very long night out in Midgars nightlife and nearly dropped the coke bottle in his hand.

“I didn‘t know about those scars.“ Rude was putting on his jacket to leave, Reno had just thrown his jacket together with his shirt over the backrest of the couch. 

“leaving early ?“ Reno countered, crossing his arms in front of his chest to hide them.

“It’s 6:30 and you are changing the topic.“ He grunted.

“You’re out for a breakfast date….?“ Reno tried to fold his shoulders in to hide every evidence of the scars.“better not be late for work“ His voice sounded more venomous than intended but he didn‘t care anymore. 

“Says the one being out all night…“ Rude could barely avoid the flying coke bottle aimed for his head.

“Since when do you care ..?!?!“ Reno screeched, trying to get his hands on Rude who just fled the apartment. 

Reno sank to the ground, leaning against the counter, shivering and trying to fight down his tears. That woman was destroying everything he thought he had. She took the person he loved, the person he cared for and who took care of him. 

As the weeks went by Reno fell into more and more bad habits. Since there was nobody to keep an eye out for him, his breakfast mostly consisted of a smoke and an energy drink and everything else was pre-cooked or takeaway. Reno was barely more than a ghost of himself, running on the minimum he needed to survive.

The third mistake was the worst possible. Reno kept the bathroom locked, always. No matter if he was just brushing his teeth, styling his hair. He  **always** locked that goddamn door. Because he knew he would forget otherwise when it was important. 

And there was that Monday morning. Reno went into the bathroom, like always…

Started to brush his teeth…

Pulled the seam of the boxers down on his left….

Readied the injector….. 

Pushed it against his left thigh….

….. And got the fright of his life as Rude opened the door…..

And there they were, staring at each other, time seemed to freeze. Rude was the first to come back to live.

“I‘m sorry…“ He pulled the door shut and left. 

Reno finished His morning routine and hoped rude would have left by now, his mind was dominated by one thought:

||He knows||

It was the first time in months that Rude waited for Reno, holding out a coffee mug for him.

“I know…. I should not be asking… but..“

“....Then don’t…“ Reno was pissed, but took the mug anyways. Rude took a deep breath before continuing.

“But I am worried…. How did you pass the check ups anyways if you are taking drugs.“

“What do you care ..?! As far as I’m concerned you got someone else to worry about !“ Reno took a deep breath, now positively pissed, trying not to throw the offered coffee mug at rude: “And its medication by the way….“

“I do care Reno, I always will….. but lately you have been scaring me, you stopped eating properly, lost weight, you don’t talk to me anymore…“ He took off his shades revealing his deeply worried expression: “Whatever it is you can talk to me partner… I‘m here for you..“

Reno was at a loss for words, he just stared at Rude. || Yeah, sure let me tell you…. let me tell you how much I hate myself… How much I hate that girl you date…. How much I hate that she’s your center of attention… that you fuck her… not me….|| 

But he remained silent. Rude let out a deep sigh, walked past him and put his hand on Renos shoulder. Looking at Reno with a faint smile.

“Let's go… we'll be late…“ 

The endless torture went on, each day a tiny part off Reno died, but his world ended the moment he came home to Rude and Chelsea curled up on their couch. Reno just stormed past them and slammed his door shut. This time he cried. All the bad thoughts he had banished came back…

**_-Maybe he would be interested if you would still be a girl-_ **

||SHUT UP!!!|| Reno could do nothing more than to roll up into a ball, clawing at his arms, crying, hoping that the voices inside his head will go quiet.

It was way past midnight when Reno was finally able to sooth his mind, the things he heard coming out of Rudes bedroom fueled his hate more than he would like to admit, and he by far was not proud of what he did once he made sure they were finally asleep.

He sneaked out of his room and into the living room, his plan originally was to head out and find the next best drunken thing that would not mind his missing manhood. But as Reno crossed the Living room he found Chelsea’s phone on the coffee table. He sat down on the couch and started to examine it. Her passwort was beyond pathetic and it only took Reno two tries to unlock her phone, which he instantly regretted as he was greeted by a picture of a shirtless sleeping Rude. 

He started to scan through it. Pictures of Rude and herself, some pictures of some Avalanche shit. A calendar entry about the next Avalanche meeting….

**_….Oh Shit….._ **

Maybe Reno was just too tired to notice what he just had found, but it took him an awfully long moment till he scrambled to his feet, dashing to his room. He copied everything he could onto his computer. He placed the phone back onto the coffee table. All the information he found was good, but now he was laying awake for a different reason.

**_-Did Rude know?-_ **

|| No… He‘s as loyal as Iam to Shinra….||

**_-What will happen to him if I tell-_ **

|| best, he will be suspended for a while…. but if he is unlucky….|| Reno swallowed at that thought, Turks don’t quit, they don’t make mistakes. 

**_…..They vanish….._ **

——————————————

The next morning Reno dropped a flash drive wordlessly onto Velds desk, only mumbling a “I don't think he knew…“ and left again.

Around noon Rude was called into Velds office. His face was blank as always, but wasn’t when he returned. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Once back at the shared office he wordlessly packed his things, Reno just watched him.

Reno wrestled his bad consciousness for the rest of the day, enough to fetch pizza on his way home. Every second Wednesday of the month was pizza day after all.

When he came home Rude was laying on the couch, shades discarded onto the table in front of him. Reno tried to be as quiet as possible as he entered. 

“....she was a member of avalanche…“ His voice was faint, Rude had been crying.

“Shit“ Reno stepped close, setting the just bought pizza down. “They suspended you?“

“.... yeah….. didn’t know any of it….“ 

“...Okay….“ He watched Rude closely sitting down at his feet. “Need a hug?“

Rude just sat up, pulling reno close and wrapping his arms around him for a big hug. Reno sat still, holding him as long as Rude needed. When Rude started to cry again it took Reno by surprise, even more so when he started to brabble In between sniffles about how much he loved that women, about it now seems like she lied, about him feeling betrayed and about how happy he is to have at least Reno as a constant in his life. 

“You can’t believe how happy I am to have you….you are like family for me“

If Renos heart hasn’t been in shreds already it would have been now.


	4. Chapter 4: self-Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally gets a bit smutty... maybe.... I'm sorry that it took so long to continue but have fun
> 
> Please keep in mind that Reno at this point didn't undergo Bottom surgery

Reno was aware that people change during heartbreak, but the way Rude changed was just scary. He at first tended to drown his sorrow in alcohol, which he luckily stopped after the two had a heated discussion which led to Reno beating the shit out of him. After that and another discussion started, while Reno tried to patch Rude back up, he found another thing to do with his free time.

Rude started to smoke weed. At first, Reno thought it was funny, and while it was equally annoying to him being drunk, Rude was now at least calm and not on the birge of smashing someone’s skull. 

As the days went by it got more and more annoying. Rude barely left the couch and when he did he just paced up and down the living area. The most fascinating thing was that Rude started to sketch, mostly (Who would’ve thought) Chelsea. 

“.... again ?“ Reno just came home from work, he threw Rude’s sketchbook down onto the table. 

“I’m trying to forget the picture of her dead body….“ Rude grunted.

“They showed you…?“ Reno asked and sat down on the couch after showing Rude's feet off.

“ yeah…. Hoped to make me talk…“ 

“I see… have you eaten…?“ He scanned over the table: “something other than sweets…“ 

Rude just laughed, Reno huffed and got up. His cooking skills weren’t the best but enough to make them survive. And so it went on, Reno taking care of Rude, hoping Veld would tell him Rude would be allowed to come back, to finally get him out of this. 

Till one day he snapped. Rude was once more high as fuck and horny and Reno caught him with his hands on his dick when he came home. He thought about watching him fuel his dreams first but discarded it quickly as he heard something vaguely like his name dropping from Rude's lips. Reno cleared his throat loud enough for Rude to hear and made him jump, nearly falling off the couch putting himself back into his pants, and scrambling to his feet.

“If ya that needs get ya‘self a whore…“ Reno put the groceries down.

“I‘m not really interested in a cheap fuck Reno….“ Rude groaned as he rose from the couch to scan through the things Reno bought: “.... Okay maybe there’s that one we saw at Sector two…. She was beautiful…“

Reno snorted: “...Shivas Titts ya High Rude…. go to bed…“

“I‘m just saying….. but I bet that whore is expensive…. wouldn’t surprise me with that face…“

“So… basically what ya sayin‘ is that ya want to fuck a prostitute that... I quote you ‘looks like me but as a woman‘.... ya kiddin‘ me right ?“

“Well she was beautiful…“ Rude shrugged: “.... no chance you‘d head out to get her, right ?“

Reno just stared at him, fetched his keys, and left. Anything was better than staying there. While he wandered the streets his mind was searching for a solution for the problem. As a particular bad thought crossed Reno's mind he turned on his heels and went back. It was risky but it might be solving more than one problem.

——————————————

Rude sight and flopped onto his bed: “ I get it… but still… well… maybe it will solve a few problems…“

“Undress… lay down… she’ll be here in around 5 minutes….“ Once Rude did as told Reno set to work to blindfold him. He left the room and closed the door leaning against it and taking a deep breath.

Reno headed over to his own room, changing into the most lady-like he had. His knees practically shaking as he entered Rude's room, clearing his throat to pitch his voice up to his original voice and managed to fool Rude completely, giving him a kiss before he left the room again.

Once back Reno just collapses on his bedroom floor. Still a sweaty, sticky mess from the crime he committed. He just let himself be fucked by Rude, bare, with him thinking it would be some whore picked up somewhere in the city. 

Once the high of his self-loathing and panic attack ebbed down he carefully pushed his fingers inside himself, pulling out he inspected what Rude had left inside him, licking his fingers clean on an impulse. 

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. 

“Hey, Reno…? Thank you, buddy….“ A heavy sigh: “Veld just called… I‘m back on duty next Monday…“

“Sounds good… let‘s talk tomorrow….“ Reno was way too tired for anything else. But whatever God had listened to his silent prayers, he thanked them more than anything for it.


	5. Chapter 5: the thing with the dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have a thing for torturing the characters I write

The next morning smelled like pancakes, not the burned ones Rude made over the curse of the last weeks. It smelled like the delicious ones he made before combined with bacon and eggs. 

Reno woke up sniffing the air, fetching his things, waddling into the bathroom to shower, and get ready. After he felt even remotely human again, Reno joined Rude in the kitchen.

“Mornin’...” He jumped onto the counter sitting crossed legged next to Rude watching him cook: “feelin’ any better ?”

“Yeah..” He let out a long sigh, turning off the stove and looked at Reno: “I’m … sorry... For how I behaved, I didn’t want to be a burden for you…”

“Nah we good Partner… was a nasty break up…” He started stealing bacon from the plate next to him.

Rude just nodded, saying nothing while Reno tried to be as sneaky as possible snacking away the bacon. He took out the plates dividing everything onto them as if Reno wouldn’t have already eaten half of the bacon. He set them down on the small kitchen table and took two mugs out of the cupboard to fill them with fresh coffee. Rude motioned Reno to sit down with him for breakfast. Reno followed the invitation but stayed quiet, he didn’t want to wake a sleeping bear, which was going great until…

“.... I hope the prostitute wasn’t too expensive…” Rude rumbled, looking up at Reno who just froze.

“Why…? Was she that bad…?” Reno tried to mask the fact that he was close to freaking out. 

“No… but she had, may it be cancer or bad luck with genes, nearly no existing…” Reno just burst out laughing before he could have finished.

“So ya prefer the B.T.C” He continued laughing.

“The what…?” Rude furrowed his brows. 

“The Big Titty Comitty…” He started to calm down, still snickering. While Rude rolled his eyes.

“No, but IF I want to fuck someone without breasts I could get myself a guy… wouldn't be the first time” 

That caught Reno off guard and he proceeded to stare at Rude awkwardly, sipping his coffee to mask that he had no idea how to respond to that.

|| Well… that at least means I do still have a chance…||

Now they both just sat there in uncomfortable silence till Rude rose and took care of the dishes. The day, in general, was a quiet one, Rude sitting on one end of the couch reading, while Reno was sitting on the carpet in front of it spending his free time on a new video game he lately bought.

The next morning was something very close to their usual schedule and to celebrate that Rude was back in business they got breakfast and that fancy overpriced coffee at Choco-Bros on their way to the office. 

Rude was warmly welcomed by the team, all more than happy to have him back. But even though they were happy to have a man of his strength back, there was still paperwork waiting for him to be done.

After a week of dull paperwork Reno and Rude finally got their next mission as a team, the two of them needed to take on a human trafficking ring that had kidnapped women from the slums. The Team up would be Reno, Rude, Emma, and Elena. For Reno that sounded like a good team, two that would play the easy ladies to get into the ring, two to storm it bringing weapons for the other two with them. But that wasn’t Veld's Plan. 

“Ya want me to do WHAT…?!?! No fuckin’ way…” Reno nearly jumped over Veld’s desk. He’d do a lot for this job, but not this.

“Listen, Reno… I do understand your concern, but look at this like this you are…”

“ I am WHAT ?!?! come on... Spit it… so I can shove ya argument down ya throat because I. WILL. NOT. DRESS. AS. A. WOMEN !!!!” Reno was nearly burning with rage. 

Veld took a deep breath, ready to explain the reason to Reno once again. This time Reno really did charge at his boss, only held back by Rude who picked him up and carried him out of the office. Reno squirmed and screamed as he got thrown over Rude's shoulder, in response Rude just dropped him onto the ground. Reno groaned and wandered off to his own desk, spending the rest of the day glooming over the mission papers.

——————————————

“I can’t do that…” Reno whined, sipping on his cocktail. 

“You are a big boy and I believe in you…” Emma chuckled and took her seat on the opposite side of the table.

“Nooo… you don’ understand… I can’t…” Reno had been drinking before the two women arrived and was already slightly tipsy.

“What's the worst that can happen…? That you like wearing a dress…? Doesn’t make you less of a man” Elena joined them too, having a mocktail in her hand, jet too young to drink.

“That Rude would finally fuck you…?” Emma teased.

“Nah… Rude’s bi… that's not the problem…” Reno groaned.

“Then what is the problem ..?” 

Emma used her big-sister-voice on Reno to make him talk. In response, Reno mumbled something, barely understandable. Emma took a deep breath ready to give him a verbal ass-whooping, even Elena scooted away from her knowing what is up.

“It’s about my body, I'm just not… comfortable…” He paused, seeing Emma's brow rise. He emptied his glass in one go and closed his eyes with a deep breath. Very quietly he stated: “I was born a woman...”

Both now stared at him, watching as he started to slip down his seat trying to hideaway. Emma was the first to move again, she got up, walking around the table, and pulled Reno into a hug. Elena got up shortly after and joined the hug. After a moment Emma dared to speak again.

“Does Veld know...?” She asked.

“Yes… he got me the medication after I have finished training…” 

“I see…”

——————————————

The next time the three of them met was to go shopping, they still needed clothing for the mission, as well as to get their hair and nails done. It took them about 3 hours to find a dress Reno was willing to wear.

The dresses either had a color that didn’t go with his hair, were unflattering for his figure, too short, too long. Reno found a reason not to wear what the girls picked out for him. Till Emma found a purple and black dress, it was long enough to reach the ground even when Reno would wear heels. It was tightly fitted and complemented Reno's figure perfectly. The only thing he would have wanted to complain about was that it was slit nearly up to his hip. But otherwise, his dress was found.

Next, they went to get their hair done, and while Emma and Elena got their haircuts one very unlucky lady had to deal with Reno and his hair. He loved his hair color especially since he upgraded his natural copper to this fire red, so coloring it was out of the question. Cutting off the section he had started to grow out was also out, so they ended up giving him extensions to somehow even out the messy haircut Reno had. Once the Lady was done Reno pushed his hair into a bun and followed his friends into a nail studio.

“Strong and sturdy nails can be a weapon even if you have no other options…”

That was Emma's argument as she dragged Reno with her into the studio, making sure he stays still till they are done. On the way back to the Shinra HQ Reno permanently was picking around at the acrylic murder weapons he got now.

Everything was prepared now, all they had to do now was to change and be on their way.


	6. The mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning Rape/non-con. 
> 
> Reno gets captured and things are not going well

“...I never said I can’t …. I just don’t like it…” Reno stated as he finished his make up.

“... I’m jealous.. Not even I can draw my eyeliner that perfectly..” Elena stated.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Rude entered the room shortly after. He was wearing his usual suit, except missing his tie and having the first few buttons open. He closed the door behind him and took a look at them, getting stuck at Reno in that tight dark purple dress, long hair and full makeup.

“I ta… assume the girls are fini… ready to go..” Not looking away he stumbled over his words.

“Yes, we are ready Rude...” Emma snickered as she fetched her bag.

“Quit staring asshole..” Reno snarled.

“If I had known you look that… stunning in a dress I would not have asked for that prostitute…” He grimaced noticing how stupid that sounded.

“Yeah, sure… Wait letting you fuck me was an option …?!?” Reno got a bit more pissed as he watched Emma and Elena flee the Room.

“I’m sorry that... Sounded stupid…” Rude lowered his gaze.

Reno just rolled his eyes and followed the Girls out of the room and down to the parking lot, The three of them already getting in as Rude finally arrived too. He started the car's engine and took them down plate towards Wallmarket. The car ride was quiet, everyone was running the mission details through their heads.

-Play as easy ladies, find out who gets the women off the streets, capture him and get him back to the HQ-

They did a last check-up before they got out of the car and parted ways. Emma and Elena played drunken Party girls and were soon picked off the streets by a promising fellow. But he wasn’t who they hoped he’d be. So their search continued.

Rude played the part of the shady businessman, chatting up ladies offering them a brighter future in a different job. While most of the ladies were completely repulsed, the people he really wanted the attention from reached out for him. So next thing he knew he was sitting in an office discussing an interesting work opportunity.

Reno's approach was by far more radical, he lived close to the Wallmarket for most of the time and had way too much knowledge of how to advertise himself correctly. Even if it meant sliding down to his knees, not his problem if they paid. It only took Reno two strangers, the third was a member of the group they were searching. 

But besides finding them, nothing went as planned. Emma and Elena were sedated while discussing the work offer, Reno knocked out by chloroform and Rude may have gotten paper with a contract but once back at the HQ it turned out all were fake and the tracking devices the three had been jammed.

——————————————

Reno woke up in a cage, neither big enough to stand up or lay down properly, he let his view strive over what he could see in the dim light. All he could see was maybe two cages to each side and to the other side of the aisle. Not all cages were filled but enough were to make him shiver.

Whenever someone tried to raise their voices, some henchmen came and beat them up. Reno didn’t even know if he was the only one that got captured or if Emma and Elena were there too. The next thing he knew was when he got pulled out of the cage, they dragged him along talking about some kind of test. To his surprise, he was thrown into a room together with his two girls, but they had no time for a reunion before the test started.

The so-called test was merely an obedience test, and how fuckable they were. Emma being a good big sister sacrificed herself to guard Elena, causing both to get injured and thrown to the streets to die there. Luckily both still had their Materia implants so they were able to heal at least enough to survive. Reno was more fortunate if one would one could call it that. At least he wasn’t kicked out to die in the streets, in fact, he behaved so well, or how they wanted him to, that they kept him. 

The next days were never-ending torture, Reno was often dragged out of his cage to please the Bosses desire. He lost his sense of time as none of the rooms had any natural light and he could remember eating only once during this time. 

But being the boss's pet also had his advantages for Reno. While he spent most of his time on his knees to suck him off or perform any other kind of pleasure-giving activities for the boss nobody cared that he was even there. Which meant that he could listen in on all their meetings. 

Reno could not Remember how long he had been there, only that they hadn’t found him till now. In a last attempt to get help, or at least get the information he got out. So the next time they were about to drop corpses off, he snuck a note out with them hoping some sort of sane minded person would find it. But he got caught, they didn’t find the note but caught him sneaking around the corpses anyways.

From there on everything was a blur, Reno got chained up to a wall, with a machine powered dildo penetrating him non-stop. After a while, Renos was nothing more than a sobbing mess his jaw hurt from fighting against the gag and he slowly started to border on unconsciousness.

The next thing he knew was when it got loud, apparently, they found his note. Gunshots and screams of terror echoed down the halls of the building. Reno went off again.

“..no…!” 

He felt the ropes loosen around his body.

“Shit… Reno wake up… can you hear me..?” Rude freed him completely. He let his eyes wander over Reno’s naked body and decided to give him his shirt, wrapping him up into it: “Let’s get you out of here…”

Reno just smiled weakly as he got lifted up into Rude's arms, drifting off once more as Rude carried him out of the building. They took him to the medical department as soon as they could, there they took care of him as best as possible, but he still needed to stay for at least a day. When Reno woke up again, Rude was sitting next to his bed still missing his shirt, only dressed in his jacket.

“Still here…?” Reno said quietly as Rude woke up: “hope I didn’t make ya wait too long…”

“You know I’d always wait for you…” Rude countered with a smile on his lips: “Let’s go home...”


End file.
